Petite XS
The Petite XS '''is a supermini featured in many driving games made by Xform. Design The Petite XS is based on the customized Austin Mini Cooper. Overview & Performance '''Burnin' Rubber 2 The Petite XS is unlocked upon completing "Sunburn Valley" race. It has the best acceleration in the game, being a small car with less weight. It also has an average speed with 208 km/h, but it is quite weak, so it is very vulnerable to impacts. Burnin' Rubber 3 The Petite XS is unlocked upon defeating Natascha and Svetlana in "Pink Frost" boss battle. It is considered one of the slowest cars in the game with a top speed of 193 mph, but is very agile in the corners. The light weight of the Petite XS makes it vulnerable to impacts and shoots. The player cannot customize this car, due to being a boss car. Burnin' Rubber 4 The Petite XS is unlocked upon completing "Operation Stealth" special mission. Unlike its predecessors, It is the fastest car in the game. It has an excellent speed and handling, shared with a good armor. It can reach stock a top speed of 211 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 228 mph when fully upgraded. Rally Point 2 The Petite XS is available at the beginning of the game. It can reach a top speed of 210 mph. Traffic Slam 3 The Petite XS appears as a traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The Petite XS is unlocked upon completing the "Shipwrecked" race. It has a mixed performance, with a top speed of 103 mph and a poor armor (due to it being very light). It is useful in tight tracks thanks for its excellent handling (one of the best in the game). Petite XS (BR2) The Petite XS (BR2) is unlocked upon using the normal Petite XS in three times in any challenge. It can reach a higher top speed of 125 mph, which is 22 miles faster than the normal Petite XS. This variant only appears in the HD remastered version of Burnin' Rubber 5. 'Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn' The Petite XS appears as a traffic vehicle. 'Traffic Slam HTML5' The Petite XS appears as a traffic vehicle. 'Burnin' Rubber HTML5' The Petite XS appears as a traffic vehicle. 'Burnin' Rubber Cartapult' The Petite XS appears as a traffic vehicle. Trivia * Petite means small in French. This is because of its small size and its light weight. Gallery BR2_Petite_XS.png|Burnin' Rubber 2 BR3_Petite_XS.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR4_Petite_XS.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 RP2_Petite_XS.png|Rally Point 2 TS3_Petite_XS.png|Traffic Slam 3 BR5_Petite_XS.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 BRCB_Petite_XS.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn CarsAtlas - Kopie (39) - Kopie.png|Traffic Slam HTML5 Screenshot (4541).png|Burnin' Rubber HTML5 br5hd_petitexs.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br5hd_petitexsbr2.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD (Petite XS BR2) br3hd_petitexs.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br4hd_petitexs.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) Screenshot (3477).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Screenshot (49231).png|Rally Point 2 (Standalone) Video Category:Vehicles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam HTML5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber HTML5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult